


Mark-io Cart (MARK FISCHBACH)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Mark Fischbach - Freeform, Markiplier - Freeform, Other, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>requested by @fandoms-arelove-fandoms-arelife: Can I please have a markiplier imagine where him and the reader are playing Mario cart and the reader wins, so mark starts pouting and when the reader can’t get his attention, she pretends to be mad and like supper fluff? I love your fics by the way :) </p><p>omg omg thank you -e</p><p>word count: 550</p><p>warnings: none</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark-io Cart (MARK FISCHBACH)

The rain was keeping you inside, but your boyfriend didn’t mind.

He was a gamer so he loved sitting in the living room, fire going, controller in hand. You didn’t mind, but you also wanted to frolic in the park with Mark on your arm or at an ice cream parlor.

But it was raining.

And you were playing Mario Kart. Mark was good, but you were better. Rainbow Road and Mark was screaming at the top of his lungs, trying to get from fourth place to first, but you were there and you crossed the line before him.

In one moment the screen told you that you won and you stood, throwing your arms in the air as you cheered, “Hell yeah!” You looked down at Mark and did some strange dance as he dropped against the couch behind him, legs crossed on the floor.

He pouted up at you and grumbled, “It was luck!” He wrapped a hand around your ankle and pulled you into his lap, the both of you groaning when you landed. “It was luck, I swear. I almost had you.” Mark’s lips pulled into a pout and he kissed you, slowly, before you pulled away and held his scruffy face in your hands.

“The key word is almost!” You snickered, “Almost got me. I won, Marky, and you know it.” When you smirked his pout deeped, looking at you but then his eyes shifted away, arms falling away from your body. You raised your eyebrows and tried to get Mark to look at you, “Are you ignoring me now?” You asked, “You’re so childish,” When you impishly slapped Mark’s chest and kissed his neck and he still didn’t respond, then you knew he was ignoring you. When you kissed his neck again you scoffed and sat up, playing the same ballgame as he was.

Mark hated nothing more than when you were angry with him so if you pretended, maybe he would stop ignoring you for winning Mario Kart. So you stomped into your bedroom and made sure to slam the door, smirking when you heard Mark call your name in question. You kept your face impassive as you laid on your side of the bed, facing away from the door and Mark’s side of the bed.

Mark opened the door, calling your name softly, like he was testing the waters. So you didn’t reply, pulling the blanket over you to really, truly, put the final pin in place. He sucked in a breath and laid next to you, hesitantly whispering your name again. You snuffed and an arm draped over your waist. “Are you mad?”  
  
“I don’t know, are you ignoring me?” You were grinning but Mark didn’t know that. He kissed the back of your neck once and then you knew he had caught on because as his lips were pressed to your neck they turned up into a smile. He had caught on so you snuggled back into his body and hummed under your breath. “We both win. You’re done ignoring me and I wasn’t ever actually mad!”

Mark kissed your cheek and then said your name again. “I can’t believe you did that just because you won Mario Kart!”

You scoffed, “I can’t believe you ignored me because you lost!”


End file.
